To Tame the Storm
by Wu the Stoic
Summary: When Heero is lost in his nightmares, Duo knows exactly how to make them go away. Duo's POV and Rated M. 1x2
Don't own Gundam Wing or anything, just a fic, no money made.

* * *

The nightmares, the really _bad_ ones, don't come as often as they used to, but when they do, I'm right here beside him, letting him use my body to soothe away the pain from a world that no longer is. It was like that tonight. Heero was thrashing next to me, our sheets gripped in his strong fists, and he was just starting to twist them. In the ten years we've been together, I find myself amazed that this man can _still_ bend steel bare handed and I was in no mood to change them anyway. Not like they were on the forefront of my mind to begin with.

Rule number one; never wake a soldier unless you know how. I had shaken Heero awake and moved away to a safe distance by his side. His eyes were open, but they weren't seeing. I don't know what it was this time, he never remembers them by the morning anyway, but I began to touch his body gently, coaxing him to relax. Then, he sat up and pushed me to the bed. He doesn't know what he's doing; he's so feral in this state, but after all this time, he's never left me with any broken bones or bleeding that can't be stopped in a timely manner.

I've learned over the years to have a bottle of good lube handy when I start hearing his strained moans and whimpers. I might be crazy, but I'm not so crazy I'd handle Heero Yuy dry, if you get my meaning. I might run and hide, but I _always_ come prepared.

"Unh!" I grunt deeply. "Easy, Heero, that's starting to hurt," I whisper into his ear. His thrusts ease up a little and I relax and spread my thighs just a bit wider. He's an animal like this and all I can do is close my eyes and hang on for the ride. When Heero's in this state, it's like trying to tame a furious storm.

It's his past training that causes this little nightmare induced fluke. I don't mind it really. I love Heero, every part of him, even the scary parts. The good thing is, he listens to me when I give him direction. Most of the time.

"Easy," my voice catches in a soft hitch of discomfort. "Slow down, Heero, don't hurt Duo." Heero grunts in response to my name more than my voice and I lift my right arm to grip the ornate post in our headboard. I keep my other hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, caressing, stroking, soothing him as he takes me desperately. All I can do at this point is to dig my heels into the mattress as the headboard begins to smack against the wall. He growls, then, low in my ear and it sends a wave of _something_ down to my stomach. Desire, fear, a mix of both? Whatever it was, I love it when he growls like that.

His teeth are on my shoulder now, not biting hard, but more like holding me in place. His skin is hot and he's starting to sweat. I cry out as his hips thrust harder against mine and my blunt nails dig into his back, sliding down the muscles along his spine. Oh yeah, I'm gonna feel _this_ in the morning. Good thing I gave up my dreams of being an Olympic gymnast. I'd never make finals in _this_ shape.

His breath is starting to come in short, harsh pants. He's still holding my shoulder in his teeth and I know his release is imminent, but sometimes, that doesn't mean much. Depending on the darkness that's clouded his poor mind; we could be here for hours. It wouldn't be the first time.

I let go of the post and begin to caress his sweaty body with both hands as I turned my head away. He's rocking me hard; his teeth are digging into my left shoulder with more force now. I have no doubt that he could sink them all the way to the bone if it weren't for the fact that somewhere in this cloudy mix of confusion and wild beast, he still remembers who I am and that he loves me.

I cry out as he takes me over the edge, and then I spread my legs even further, but not so far where I can't feel his hips slide against my inner thighs. He needs the contact, as much of it as he can get, as I do. My hands continue to slide up and down his back, massaging him, loving him and I whisper his name over and over.

He trembles and then releases his grip on my shoulder to toss his head back. He freezes suddenly as his brows furrow and his lips part as he utters a soft grunt and thrusts hard, once, into me. I feel him filling me up and I touch his face. I trail my fingers down his neck, to his shoulders, breathing soft words of comfort to my lover. He's still trapped in his nightmare and he can't find a way out. Not until morning. He trembles again and then lowers his head, pressing his forehead against my chest. His back is arched, but he's already moving against me again.

I kiss his temple and murmur soft nonsense to him and he nuzzles my chest. It looks like tonight is going to be one of our long nights. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his shoulders briefly before he slides his body back up over me. Taking a chance, I first nip at, and then kiss his bared throat. He growls again and then my world is nothing more than the frenzy of the storm that is called Heero Yuy.

* * *

The sun was warm on my face and I smiled. What a wonderful way to wake up. I was lying on my side, one hand pillowed beneath my cheek, my body completely exhausted. I didn't want to get up, I was so comfortable, but a familiar dipping of the mattress caused me to open my eyes.

"Mornin'," I whispered, and then stretched in place before wincing. Oh yeah, gonna feel that today. Fingers trailed along my bare shoulder and I blinked slowly, like a cat, before stretching again. I see guilt in his eyes. Heero might not remember the nightmares, but he remembers what he does to me in the throes of them. "I'm okay," I assure him with a lazy smile.

He doesn't say anything, my Heero. He's not one for a whole lot of talk, but he makes up for that in so many different ways. One of my favorites is the flowers. He sits next to me on the bed, touching me with feather soft caresses and I murmur happily and turn, offering him my bare back. I catch a glimmer of a smile before I roll over onto my stomach and then, I am in heaven as he rubs my back. _This_ is my favorite.

"Spoiled," Heero finally said after a few minutes of his gentle touch.

"Can you blame me?" I murmured. "You're really good at this."

"Hmmm," Heero murmured thoughtfully, but his hand never stopped moving in those slow circles. I like how he never rubs the same place continuously, but moves it about so I don't grow desensitized to his touch. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm good, Heero, I promise," I sigh in contentment. I stretch again and then put my arms beneath my pillow.

Heero grunted and then leaned down to place gentle kisses between my shoulders. "Spoiled."

"I know," I purred.


End file.
